


Anastasia

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Nunca debió decir eso... Pero no, definitivamente no fue su culpa. Él no era responsable de nada de lo que pasaba. La culpa era enteramente de su novio. Sí, sí. Él tenía la culpa de todo.Recuerda su voz, la forma en que le ha dicho docenas de veces lo mismo. "NO TENGO DUEÑO" La forma en que esa declaración le hacía sentir... Insultado. Como si sus sentimientos sobre él no fueran más que un solo capricho."Por tu amor, tomé tu vida. La sangre cubre mis manos esta noche..."ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law vs. Roronoa Zoro x Trafalgar Law





	Anastasia

Toma el primer vuelo a México. No sabe cómo ha llegado al aeropuerto, o cómo se las ha ingeniado para evitar a los guardias luego de que lo revisaran. Estando dentro del avión se dedica solo a mirar la noche oscura, mientras el brillo grisáceo de la luna le recuerdan irremediablemente a los hermosos ojos de su amante.

Estuvo mal.

Ha estado severamente mal.

Se siente observado, y mira a su alrededor con enfado, intimidando a cualquiera que se atreva a cruzar la mirada con él. Siente sus manos tibias, incluso cuando siempre ha sido más de manos heladas.

Cierra los ojos mientras recuerda al moreno, y la forma en que le alzó la voz mientras este le gritaba ante sus insultos, defendiéndose verbalmente de las acusaciones que les llevan a discutir hasta el cansancio, como cada vez que Eustass siente que el otro le engaña.

Que le deja de lado por alguien más.

_— ¡Te lo repetí miles de veces!_

_— ¡Te ordené que no fueras!_

_— ¿AH? ¡Tú no me das órdenes, maldito imbécil-ya!_

Kid respira profundo, y observa de nuevo la ventanilla. El amanecer no está demasiado lejos. Puede notar las tonalidades cambiando en el cielo, el negro siendo remplazado por divinas variedades de gris que pronto pasan a tonos más bien morados...

Mira sus manos, y puede ver el líquido rojo que horas antes ha lavado. Puede sentirlo ahí. No necesita verlo presente para saberlo... Sus manos, manchadas de sangre.

__— ¡ERES MÍO! ¡ÉNTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ!_ _

El eco de sus palabras le provoca dolor.

Estuvo mal.

Claro que sí

Nunca debió decir eso... Pero no, definitivamente no fue su culpa. Él no era responsable de nada de lo que pasaba. La culpa era enteramente de su novio. Sí, sí. Trafalgar tenía la culpa de todo.

Recuerda su voz, la forma en que le ha dicho docenas de veces lo mismo. "NO TENGO DUEÑO" La forma en que esa declaración le hacía sentir... Insultado. Como si sus sentimientos sobre él no fueran más que un solo capricho.

_— Si sigues actuando de este modo..._

_— ¿Qué harás? ¿Irte? No tienes dónde... Tu lugar es conmigo._

Recuerda la forma en que esos ojos grises perdieron todo rastro de amabilidad. La manera en que todo el cariño que adornaba el fondo de estos parecía evaporarse. Como dio la vuelta, y se alejó de él, mirándolo con dolor.

_— ¡NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO!—bramó, tomándolo del brazo_

_— Suéltame—ordenó Law, mirándolo fríamente, y notaba las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_— Nunca—respondió igualmente Kid_

Forcejeó con él largo rato, mientras la ira crecía más y más.

_— ¡YA NO TE AMO!—gritó finalmente el moreno, y todo se detuvo para el más alto, con los brazos adormilados por el dolor, y aun sintiendo las manos del otro tomándolo duramente de estos, continuó— Detente, por favor... No hagas esto más difícil..._

_— Estás mintiendo—fue todo lo que pudo responder_

_— ¿Cómo podría...? No fue todo tu culpa, pero... Has sido tú el que comenzó todo..._

El agarre finalmente disminuyó de fuerza, y Trafalgar escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Eustass sintió que su sangre se congelaba en su sitio. Debía ser una broma. De muy mal gusto por parte del moreno, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Soltó una risotada sin ganas, mientras Law le miraba con lástima.

_— Kid, no estoy bromeando... Me conociste siendo libre... Y desde que estoy contigo no has hecho más que volverme todo lo contrario._

Su sangre hirvió de golpe, y Trafalgar pegó un brinco del susto cuando el otro pegó un puñetazo a la pared más próxima.

_— Detente ahí, te lo advierto...—gruñó, mirándole con rencor, en cuanto notó al más bajo caminar dos pasos atrás, queriendo alejarse de él._

_— Solo déjame ir—suplica, pero no logra avanzar más cuando siente de nuevo el agarre del otro— ¡SUÉLTAME!_

_— ¡¿ES POR OTRO, NO ES VERDAD?! ¡ME DEJARÁS POR ÉL! ¡ESE MALDITO POLICIA! ¡POR ESO ES QUE DICES NO AMARME!_

_— ¡ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! ¡TU TE ENCARGASTE SOLO DE ELLO!_

El sonido que provocó su puño al chocar contra ese bello rostro queda marcado en su memoria como si fuese grabado con fuego. Se hunde en su asiento mientras los gritos siguen repitiéndose en su mente.

No recordaba haber visto a Trafalgar Law más indefenso que en ese preciso momento.

_— Detente—suplicaba, cuando una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, Eustass disfrutaba aquello, ese sentimiento de superioridad al verlo suplicar por ello,_ _**por respirar** _ _._

_— Nunca vas a dejarme_.

Con ayuda de su altura y fuerza no se ha esforzado demasiado para alzarlo contra la pared, dejando sus pies alejados del suelo, y sus manos aferradas al brazo del pelirrojo, en un intento de alejarlo. En un intento de librarse, de conseguir algo de aire.

_— Kid... Por... Favor..._

Eustass le ha besado entonces. Sin soltarlo. Robando de su boca el poco aire que restaba. No deja de mover su boca contra la del otro hasta que, en algún punto, el otro ha dejado de resistirse. El beso le sabe amargo al separarse con satisfacción, contento de convencerlo.

Feliz por tenerlo de regreso.

_— Finalmente lo entendiste—murmura, soltándolo._

Y el cuerpo de Trafalgar cae al suelo sin contemplaciones, inerte,  **sin vida**.

El mundo de Eustass Kid se detiene entonces, y toda la vida que ha construido alrededor de él va desvaneciéndose en su mente. Mira sus manos, como saliendo de un trance, la sangre manchando sus nudillos, mira al otro de nuevo, reconociendo la misma sustancia roja en su rostro. ¿Le ha golpeado hasta matarlo? Traga grueso, sintiéndose mareado. Las horribles marcas en su cuello dicen todo lo contrario.

Actúa sin siquiera pensar en nada. Se da un baño, prepara una pequeña maleta, y lo próximo de lo que es consciente es que el avión al que subió, finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Han pasado semanas desde que saliese huyendo de casa. No tiene más efectivo, y no tiene intención de ir a ningún sitio. Está sentado en el panteón local, un ramo en sus manos, y la mente totalmente en blanco.

Pensó en ir a mostrar sus condolencias, ¿pero dónde demonios debía hacerlo?

Ni siquiera sabía si alguien se había tomado la molestia de enterrarlo. E, incluso si así era, definitivamente,  _Trafalgar no le querría ahí de todos modos_.

Por eso se queda ahí, sentado frente a una tumba que le recuerda a él, aunque tiene un nombre totalmente distinto. Le parece sencillamente correcto, y respira sin saberlo, y vive sin consciencia.

Recobra algo de sus sentidos cuando alguien le tira al suelo, y siente un frío metal acomodarse mientras una voz demasiado familiar le indica que está bajo arresto. Lo fulmina con la mirada durante todo el trayecto, cuando toman un auto, cuando suben al avión, y cuando le transporta a la prisión correspondiente.

El puñetazo que le ha dado se lo merece, pero no le da el gusto de poner mueca alguna, solo se ríe en su cara, mientras lo manda a la mierda. El otro no responde, solo le dedica una mirada glaciar que sin querer, le hace pensar en su difunto amante.

Eustass dejó de contar el tiempo desde todo pasó. No sabe de días, no sabe de horas. Por lo que le ha dicho el portero, la visita que recibe es anual. Él llega cada día que un año más se agrega a  _esa_  fecha. Y no hacen más que mirarse con odio durante todo ese rato.

Su cabello ha comenzado a teñirse de blanco, y el verde característico se ha ido esfumando. Es cuando ve cada vez más arrugas en su frente que, finalmente, el preso se digna a cruzar algunas palabras con él.

— Dime, Roronoa... Luego de todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué es que sigues viniendo?

El ahora retirado oficial le mira sin decir ninguna palabra, haciendo enojar al pelirrojo.

— Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Que Trafalgar quería dejarme...  **Dejarme por ti**

Roronoa chasquea la lengua, mientras se pone de pie.

— Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que hace 40 años... Él mismo cabrón del cual Law se enamoró—menciona, colocándose el abrigo.

— ¡MIENTES! ¡ÉL DEJÓ DE AMARME POR TU CULPA!

El golpe que ha dado el veterano de la policía llama la atención de los oficiales en turno, pero no intervienen al notarlo quieto, como si intensase calmarse.

— Deja de culparme por algo que fue tu maldita responsabilidad. Debiste hacerlo sentir amado, no como una estúpida pieza de colección...—escupe Zoro, con voz lúgubre— Intenté convencerlo por bastante tiempo... De que viniera a mí, de que se alejara del estúpido que tenía al lado.

— ¿Lo admites entonces?

— Él nunca me amó como a ti. Incluso cuando yo lo amaba más de lo que tú lo hacías.

— ¡NADIE LO AMÓ COMO YO!—grita Eustass, poniéndose de pie, importándole poco que las cadenas de la mesa lastimaran sus manos.

Con un movimiento de mano Roronoa ha evitado la intervención de los oficiales.

— Sigue creyendo eso si quieres...

— Responde la maldita pregunta, Zoro—exige, notando su intención de irse.

El peli-verde niega apenas, reconociendo lo cabezota del otro. Enfrenta una cadena perpetua... Por asesinar al hijo único del único hombre con el cual nadie desearía lidiar nunca, solo por evitar al hermano de este, Don Quixote Rocinante... Hermano menor de Don Quixote Doflamingo. Un peligroso criminal que tenía el poder de hundir al mismísimo gobierno si así lo deseaba. O condenar a un hombre de por vida, un hombre como Eustass Kid, sin posibilidad alguna de huir jamás.

— Le prometí a Law que cuidaría de ti.

— Vaya cuidado me siento—se burló Kid, sentándose de nuevo, mientras suelta un gruñido por lo bajo, sintiendo el ardor de las esposas, que seguramente han lastimado su piel.

— ¿Por qué demonios piensas que sigues vivo? ¿Clemencia divina?—gruñe a su vez Zoro, sentándose igualmente, mientras se acerca al otro para murmurar— Si no fuera por mí, tu estarías muerto desde hace mucho tiempo...

— Te tienes en demasiada estima.

— Doflamingo te quiere muerto... Corazón me ha buscado personalmente por esto... Para que deje de venir... Para que, misteriosamente, un año simplemente no me presente a la cita. Soy el único fuera de estas paredes que sabe exactamente donde estás el resto del tiempo... Y este es el único día donde todos los demás saben dónde estás. Conmigo.

Kid chasquea la lengua, restándole importancia.

— Ese viejo debe estar muerto ahora—escupe con desprecio.

— Ese maldito viejo prometió morirse hasta que tú lo hagas.

El silencio reina de nuevo, y Roronoa no se molesta en decir nada más cuando se para para irse de una buena vez. Está saliendo de la habitación cuando escucha la voz del otro.

— Nunca fue mi intención que muriera... Por si te interesa saberlo.

Zoro se queda de pie ahí, sin mirarlo. Eustass mira sus manos, y sigue notando los nudillos tan rojos como en aquella ocasión, la sangre adornando sus pálidas manos, las arrugas abriéndose paso, las manchas propias de la edad acomodándose en su piel.

— Lo besé hasta quitarle el aliento—menciona, y la burla en su voz no es ni una pizca de diversión.

El dolor en su voz. El arrepentimiento que nunca antes hubiese mostrado.

— Nunca te perdonaré por ello.

Kid le mira con sorpresa unos segundos, antes se sonreír por lo bajo.

— No te preocupes... Yo tampoco lo haré.


End file.
